The present disclosure relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, pertains to a variably configurable firearm stock assembly to facilitate firearm grip and handling.
There has been a long standing recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be moved between folded and unfolded, as well as between collapsed and extended, positions. Such positions are useful during transport, storage and use of firearms, and are particularly advantageous in certain tactical situations.
Folding stocks are characterized by a stock assembly pivotably mounted on the rear end of a firearm between a folded storage position lying over the top or alongside the firearm, and an unfolded operative position in which the stock assembly is moved to and locked in a shoulder-engaging orientation extending rearwardly from the firearm. Side folding stocks are known to employ a hinge arrangement which is located between the rear of the firearm and the stock assembly, and is typically positioned exterior of the firearm and the stock assembly in both the folded and the unfolded positions.
Attempts have been made to advance functionality of the side folding stock assembly, but have generally been found not to be reliable and durable over repeated operations. Previously, side folding stock assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to, among other things, numerous pieces or complexity of parts, unreliable transition and occasional jamming between folded and unfolded configurations, and create interference when operating the firearm. In addition, the continuously exposed hinge arrangements used in side folding stock assemblies are vulnerable to certain environmental conditions (e.g. rain, snow, mud, water, etc.) and operating conditions (e.g. undesirable contact or impact with other objects) which can negatively affect performance. Further, continuously exposed hinge arrangements of known side folding stock assemblies can detract from an overall, streamlined appearance of the firearm.
Accordingly, there is a need for a side folding stock assembly incorporating a hinge arrangement which overcomes the shortcomings of previous designs, and provides a reliable, aesthetically desirable design. There is also a need to provide such a hinge arrangement which is concealed inside the firearm and the side folding stock assembly when the latter is in the unfolded and locked position, and is minimally exposed at the rear of the firearm when the side folding stock assembly is in the folded position.